Fallout: Squad 101
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: When James left the Vault leaving his only son behind what did not think was that his son would follow him, well he did, and he brought help to take the Capital Wastland by storm. Co-written by 117Jorn, Rating may change
1. Chapter 1: Flight

Co-written by 117Jorn

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas or any of its DLCs, I only bought the stuff you get in the store

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Super Mutant Speaking"**

**AN: Hello Everyone, DragonKnightRyu here with a new story for your pleasure, this time it's post-apocalyptica! I will be bringing in elements of Fallout: New Vegas, mostly weapons and mods, as well as several of the Fallout 3 expansion packs, so everyone enjoy!**

Chapter One: Flight

A young man sighed as he walked through the halls of Vault 101, he was of Irish descent and looked to be around 18 standing at 6'1 with short rust red hair that looked to be militaristic in style and had a lean frame under his standard issue coveralls that he wore. When he wasn't wearing his reflective sunglasses his eyes were the thing that stood out the most about him.

Apparently he had been accidentally exposed to a high dose of radiation when he was young causing his eyes to mutate slightly giving his left green eye golden flecks, his right eye was almost completely gold with green flecks breaking it up and his iris in that eye was slitted in a reptilian manner, an added benefit, aside from scaring the crap out of someone, was perfect vision and a near perfect night vision.

This combined with his uncanny ability to blend in with shadows and being able to sneak into anyplace had earned him the moniker 'Shadow' amongst his circle of friends, hell even his dad called him that on occasion, speaking of which there was his dad now with one of his friends Allana Fortier.

She was a slender girl shorter than him at 5'8" and had crimson red hair with deep violet eyes that people had a tendency to get lost in when they weren't staring at her well develop chest that was slightly revealed as her Jumpsuit was slightly parted. She was definitely one of his closest friends, quite understandable really when you take any opportunity to make out with a person at any chance you got. She was very interested in becoming a doctor, so much so that people ended up calling her 'Doc', and as such spent a lot of time with James, Ghost's dad, who was the Vault's doctor.

"Ah Drake," James called out spotting his son approaching "Off to your G.O.A.T exam?"

Ghost aka Drake smiled in greeting "Yeah," he answered not sounding eager at all "Don't even know why they bother, I can bet with certainty that I'll end up as a dishwasher or something."

"Oh don't be so down on yourself Ghost," Allana reprimanded "I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad, you're not Butch or anything, if anything you help keep the people like him in line."

James smiled as he watched the two banter back and forth with an amused twinkle in his eyes "So much like you mother," he mused out loud making Ghost and Allana look at him "You are so much like your mother sometimes it's scary son."

Ghost smiled a bit at his dad's words "Hey dad?" he asked "When I'm done the exam would you mind telling me more about mom?"

James smiled at his son and nodded in agreement as the pair left, taking a quick peek around the pair found a secluded corner and Ghost bent down a passionately kissed his girlfriend which she happily returned wrapping her arms around his neck while he paced his on her waist "I take it you missed me?" Allana purred seductively shooting him a sultry grin.

"Always babe." He replied before kissing her again, with the pair having grown up together as close friends it really wasn't much of a surprise that the two had become a couple two years ago and had started dating "How can I not when you're so _addictive_."

Allana was about to reply when an outraged scream cut her off "Touch me again bastard and I'll fucking castrate you!"

Looking around the corner the pair saw two of their friends, Deborah Marks and Amata, the Overseer's daughter, facing down a group of 'thugs' that were calling themselves the Tunnel Snakes, Ghost sighed "Better prevent Butch's castration as that would only anger the Overseer." He muttered before walking forward with a smirking Allana at his side "Now Butch didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a women when she wasn't piss ass drunk?"

Butch and his cronies froze as they turned to see Ghost walking towards them with casual ease "Hey Ghost, Doc!" Deborah Marks greeted with a cheery wave, she was older than Ghost, Allana and Amata at the age of 21 and stood at 5'9" with black mid-back length hair and silver eyes, she was definitely athletic and earned the nickname 'Ratchet' due to her skills with repairing anything using duck tape and anything on hand, she also seem to have penchant for explosives with her constant reading of any book that had references to explosive weaponry "Mind helping me and Amata here teach these punks a lesson on how to treat a lady?"

Ghost snorted as he looked at the three punks with a mixture of amusement and disgust "I'd love to Ratchet," he said cracking his knuckles "You know something, the Overseer would let it slide too since his daughter was being accosted."

The three punks paled as Ghost, Ratchet and Doc grinned at them "Fine we'll leave," Butch relented once he finally realized that they we're _seriously_ outclassed "Let's roll Tunnel Snakes."

Ghost rolled his eyes as they left "You two alright?" he asked as they walked to the classroom.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amata assured as Ratchet nodded in agreement "I just wish those bastards would leave me alone."

"Dammit, if only we could let Tank loose on them," Ratchet complained referring to another member of their group, he was taller than Ghost at 6'7" and unlike Ghost who had a compact and wiry frame Tank earned the moniker due to his massive build and his unnerving ability to take the hits, hell they had seen the guy take a full blow from a baseball bat to the back of the head and only stumbled a little, he had blond military style hair and grey eyes and you would normally here his booming laughter echo through the hallways as he went about his security patrols, in all actuality very few people called Tank by his real name, Fredric Siegler. "He would tear into them like he does in any meat."

Ghost snorted as they walked up to the classroom "Well see ya later Ratchet," Doc said as Ratchet left for her job down in maintenance "Well let's get this bullshit over with."

The other two chuckled as they entered the classroom and quickly took their seats as Mr. Brotch entered the room "Alright settle down now," he said blandly "I want to get this done as much as you do so let's just get this over with."

He handed out the test as he explained the rules and did the whole 'this determines your future' speech. For Ghost the test went like this:

**Question 1**

You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?

1 "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?"

2 "Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!"

3 Say nothing, but grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault.

4 Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant.(Ghost circled this with an amused smirk)

**Question 2**

While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?

1 Amputate the foot before the infection spreads (Ghost rolled his eyes as he circled it)

2 Scream for help

3 Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities

4 Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads

**Question 3**

You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?

1 Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be ok

2 Confiscate the property by force, and leave him there as punishment

3 Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave the boy to his fate

4 Lead the boy to safety, Then turn him over to the overseer ('At least make sure the kid is safe' he muttered to himself)

**Question 4**

Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?

1 Pitcher

2 Catcher

3 Designated Hitter

4 None, you wish the vault had a soccer team ('Gat that right')

**Question 5**

Your Grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do?

1 Obey your elder and kill the vault resident with the pistol

2 Offer your most prized possession in exchange for the vault resident's life

3 Ask for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss.

4 Throw your tea in granny's face. ('that would be fun')

**Question 6**

Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?

1 Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door ('Obviously, I'm not Tank')

2 Trade a vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the lock.

3 Go to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and blow the lock off.

4 Just walk away and let the old coot rot.

**Question 7**

Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?

1 A bullet to the brain

2 Large Doses of anti-mutagen agent ('Let's see my dad _is_ a doctor')

3 Pray, Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion.

4 Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser

**Question 8**

A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?

1 Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions

2 Steal the comic book at gunpoint

3 Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk ('Like Stealing Candy From Butch')

4 Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious.

**Question 9**

You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and...

1 Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood.

2 Put a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos

3 Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills ('That'll be fun')

4 Manipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he uses it

**Question 10**

Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives? - _This question has no standing on your TAG skills, Nor the test results, and appears to be on the G.O.A.T simply as propaganda_

1 The Overseer. ('You have got to be kidding me')

2 The Overseer.

3 The Overseer.

4 The Overseer.

"Oh thank the holy mother." Ghost groaned as he handed in his paper "So how bad is is Teach?"

Mr. Brotch looked over the page quickly and raised an eyebrow "Apparently your management material," he revealed laughing at Ghost's expression "Don't look so down, who knows maybe you'll be the next Overseer?" Doc giggled as she handed her page in "And surprise surprise, you're our next physician."

"Like there was any doubt?" Ghost asked as the two left with Amata to see if they could find their friends "C'mon, knowing Tank he's in the Cafeteria stuffing his face."

The three small talked as they made their way through the hallways and when they found the cafeteria surely enough they could here Tank's booming laughter, entering they saw their giant friend sitting beside the last member of their little group, Fred Nelson aka The Brain, he was slightly scrawny but still had some muscle to him, it was needed with their group, and rusty red jaw length hair with amber colored eyes, the guy was a 100% bona fide genius, hence the moniker The Brain, he could hack computers like no one's business and often could come up with some nifty items and upgrades for their pipboys.

"Hey Brain, Tank." Ghost greeted as he slid across from them in the booth with the two other girls "How are things going?"

Tank grinned cheerily "Can't complain really," he mused "Got food in my stomach and some damn good company, how'd your 'Exams' go?"

"You're looking at the next shift supervisor." Ghost said as he nodded to Andy who was placing water in front of them "Honestly I just went with the ones that amused me the most."

The group snorted "How about you Doc, you the next Doc?" Brain asked in his usual calm analytical manner.

Doc rolled her eyes "Your the genius you figure it out." She countered grinning.

"Personally, I think they just randomly give out the results." Ghost said. "I mean, seriously! If you saw some of my answers, you wouldn't want _me _to be the overseer if you didn't know me."

"I think my dad gave me the Supervisory position I got," Amata grumbled crossing her arms "I really hate it when he does that, well that and try and listen in on my private checkups with your dad, how embarrassing is that?"

The group grimaced before they changed the subject and went off on a new conversation on something completely random.

_One Year Later_

The blaring alarms jerked Ghost out of bed even as Amata and Doc rushed into the room "What the fuck is going on?" Ghost demanded as he rushed over to his dresser and got dressed "Why are the alarms going off?"

Amata was looking _extremely_ panicked while Doc was about to puke "Jonas, my god they killed Jonas." Doc muttered in shock "Y-your dad, he left, then they killed Jonas."

Ghost looked to Amata for an explanation as he comforted his girlfriend "Your dad has left the vault," she explained "I don't know how or why but my dad is hunting you now, h-he believes that you're a part of this."

"I didn't even now that he was planning on leaving!" Ghost protested "Of all the stupid idiotic things why did he leave!"

"I-I don't know but you need to get out of here," Amata continued desperately holding out a 10 mil for him to take "My father won't give up and you won't be safe."

"Thanks," he said grabbing the gun and holster and placing it on his hips along with the spare clips that Amata brought "Take Doc and leave, before they find you with me."

"No way in hell you're leaving me behind mister," Doc protested her head shooting off of his shoulder "If you're leaving then so am I."

Ghost looked at her before sighed and nodded, moving over to his dresser he opened the top drawer and removed the false bottom pulling out a trench knife his father had given to him for his 16th birthday and attached it to his waist "We'll meet up with you later Amata, if you meet the others let them know what's happening will you?"

Amata nodded before darting off, nodding to Doc Ghost quickly took point leading them from the room "Radroaches," he warned in a whisper receiving a tap in acknowledgement, pulling out his 10 mil he flicked the safety off and took careful aim and fired a series of shots killing them "Right let's go."

Doc nodded as they quickly rounded the corner and ran straight into Officer Gomez and Tank "Officer Gomez, Tank, I'm glad to see you!" Doc breathed out in relief.

"You two alright?" Tank asked looking around carefully fingering his baton and .32 pistol.

Ghost nodded "Amata explained to me what had happened, me and Doc have decided to leave," he briefed quickly "It's too dangerous for me here now that the Overseer is after me."

Gomez nodded "I think it's bullshit," he growled "You kids get going, I haven't seen you yet."

Tank shook his head with a grin "Going topside huh," he mused "Sounds like fun, let's go."

Ghost and Doc stared at their big friend for a minute before chuckling and taking the lead again Ghost motioned for him to keep low as he lead them quietly through the hallways bypassing a panicking Butch quickly dispatching any radroaches they had come across. Pausing at a corner Ghost looked around it carefully and narrowed his eyes at the sight of a security guard coming their way with another facing the other door, sighing he holstered his gun and drew out his knife and gestured for Tank and Doc to keep quiet, mentally steeling himself he grabbed the security guard placing a hand over his mouth and quickly stabbed his temple killing him instantly. Resisting the urge to throw up he dragged the corpse around the corner and signaled Tank that there was another guard around the corner.

Tank nodded and walked around the corner as Ghost took deep breaths to prevent himself from throwing up as Doc rubbed his back. A crunching sound informed them that Tank had dealt with the second guard and they both joined him around the corner. "They were both bastards anyways." Tank growled as they moved through the hallways.

"Ya, take that you oversized bugs!" they could clearly make out Ratchet's 'battle cry' in one of the nearby rooms. The trio glanced at each other and they made their way to where all the commotion was. They soon found themselves watching Butch with his knife, Ratchet with a baseball bat, and Brain with a police baton, fighting off a swarm of Radroaches, apparently protecting Butch's mother who was curled up in a ball on the bed.

Ghost wasted no time in jumping in with his knife, and quickly stabbing one of the Roaches as Tank did what he did best, and stomped roach after roach with Doc beating them down as with her own Baton.

"There you guys are!" Brain said as he finished off the Last Radroach. "Every security officer in 101 is looking for you guys, and us!"

"Why is the Overseer doing this?" Ratchet asked, hefting her bat. "Just because your dad leaves, and he goes nuts!"

"It's gotta be more than that." Ghost said. "But we gotta go now!"

"Hey, before you go…" Butch said. "Thanks for saving my mother, guys. I know it's not much, but take my Tunnel snakes jacket, you earned it." Butch removed his jacket and handed it to Ghost, he smiles and accepts it. "Thanks, Butch." He said. "I'll take care of it."

"You better!" Butch said. "So are you heading for the surface?"

Ghost nodded. "Well, count me in!" Ratchet said, stepping forward. "I can't take this place any longer!"

"Me neither." Brain said. "This place is a madhouse now."

"Thanks, guys." Ghost said, and the five then made their way to the Exit. On their way, they made it to the main hall where they found a collection of Officers, each more heavily armed than normal. Two of them had Shotguns of different types.

Realizing that the two armed with Shotguns were the largest threat, Ghost took out his 10mm, and he signaled Tank to take out his .32. They picked their targets, and fired.

Ghost took out the left guard, a quick shot in the back of the neck where the armor was the weakest, and he collapsed to the ground. At that same moment, Tank fired his .32 Pistol and it impacted against the second guard's head, killing him instantly.

The third and final guard turned around just in time for Ghost to finish him off with his pistol. Once they were dead, the group quickly, but still hesitantly relieved them of their weapons. Tank took the Riot Shotgun off of one of the guards with three extra clips. Brain took the Third guard's 10mm SMG, and Ghost grabbed the second's Combat Shotgun and 9mm Pistol. He noted that the 9mm had an extended ammo magazine cartage.

He handed Ratchet the Combat shotgun with two spare ammo clips, and he gave the 9mm to Doc. She hesitantly took the weapon. "Being a Physician, I never thought I'd use one of these." Ghost could hear her mutter.

"I know," Ghost admitted, as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But right now, It's a necessary evil. If you can, try to aim for non-lethal shots. Like legs, and arms." Doc smiled, and nodded, and the group continued. After dealing with a handful of Radroaches, they found themselves just outside the Overseers office. Though the Window, They could see Amata sitting down in a swivel chair, with her Father and Officer Mack looking down at her.

"That's him!" Doc whispered, pointing at Officer Mack. "He's the one that killed Jonas!"

Ghost glared at Mack for a moment, but he told the others to wait for his signal as he crept into the room without anyone noticing.

"I told you, I don't know anything!" Amata pleaded. But her Father wasn't convinced.

"Be reasonable, Amata." He said. "Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I don't! Just tell us where we can find your friends so we can…_talk _to them."

The Way the Overseer said _Talk _sent a shiver up his spine. _Talk my ass. _He thought as he crept closer.

"Their my friends…" Amata said. "I was worried about them, what do they have to do with any of this anyway?"

"Probably, nothing." The Overseer said. "Which is why you need to tell us where they are, so I can talk to them, especially Drake."

_It's Ghost you Jackass. _Ghost thought as he pick-pocketed the Overseer for his Office key and password without him even knowing it.

"Again." The Overseer said suddenly, and then Officer Mack raised his Baton. Ghost had seen and heard enough. He quickly got behind Officer Mack with his Knife and stabbed him right in the back of the neck. As Mack waved his arms, Amata took this opportunity to run away.

That was when the others also charged in, and leveled their weapons at the Overseer. "Well, you were looking for us," Ghost said as he finished Mack off. "Here we are."

The Overseer was unfazed, but Ghost knew he was scared. "Well, I hope you're here to turn yourselves in." he said, crossing arms across his chest. "Your all in enough trouble as it-" he was cut off as Ghost gave him a massive punch across the face, and he fell to the ground. "You sick…son of a bitch!" he shouted as he then grabbed him by the collar of his 101 Jumpsuit and slammed him into a wall. "You interrogated your own _Daughter _just to find me? To find us?" he shouted in his face.

The Overseer growled at him. "I did what must be done for the preservation of Vault 101!" he said. "Your Father left, and I _know _you know something about it!"

"I don't!" Ghost said, shoving him. "My Father left without saying a damn thing to me! And in truth, I want to find out why he left probably just as much as you do." He then glared right into his eyes. "But you know nothing that will help me." He said. "The only thing keeping me from killing you for everything you have done is because Amata would be heart-broken if I do…if you haven't done so already." He then tightened his grip. "But I will make this damn clear." He threatened. "If I find out you tried to hurt Amata, butch or _anyone _else from the Vault, I swear I will come back, and I _will _destroy this place. And I'll start with you." He drew him closer, and on that day, his friends could swear that there was a fire burning behind his eyes. "I can _Guarantee _that!" with that, Run then used the back of his pistol and slammed it against the Overseer's head, knocking him Unconscious.

"Come on." Ghost said, as he turned to walk away. "Let's get out of here."

As they exited the room, they ran into Amata, and Ghost reassured her that her Father was alright, and she ran to be sure. They then entered the next room and Ratchet gasped at Jonas's dead body. Ghost sighed, as he walked up to it, and closed his eye lids. But then he noticed something. Something in his pocket. "What's this?" he asked, as he pulled it out. It was a record tape for a Pip-boy. Ghost took out the tape and played it.

"_Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first." _Ghost stiffened, it was his Father's voice.

"_I.. I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out." _

"Ya, no shit." Tank said.

"_It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now, and you have a very promising young woman. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going."_

_"Don't mean to rush you, but I'd feel better if we got this over with"_ Said Jonas's voice.

_"Okay. Go ahead." _Ghost's dad said._ "Goodbye. I love you."_

For a good few minutes, Ghost just stared at his Pip-boy for a while.

"Ghost…" Doc said, as she knelt down beside him. "What are you-"

"Gonna do now?" He finished as he got back up. "I'll follow him. For once, I don't care what he says. I'm getting out of this hole, and find my Father. I want answers more than ever now."

"Don't think you're doing it alone then!" Ratchet said, stepping forward, as did the others. "We're a team. And we always will be. If you wanna find out why your dad left, don't think we're letting you do it alone."

Ghost smiled. "Somehow, I knew you'd stay around the ride." He said. "Was there any other doubt?" Doc asked as she grabbed a few of the first aid kits in the room. "Come on, let's get outta here before more guards show up."

They nodded and they used the Overseers key to enter his office. "Brain, do your thing." Ghost said, tossing him the password. Brain rolled his eyes. "It's no fun if I have the Password." He muttered as he activated the computer. After a few short seconds, he was in. "Alright opening-wait, hello? What have we here?" Brain said, typing furiously on the keyboard. "What is it?" Ghost asked, stepping forward.

"Check it." Brain said. "Some of the Overseer's private files. Security Dossier, Scouting Reports, and Vault-Tech Instructions. I'll copy these so we can view them later. Right now, let's get outta here." Ghost nodded, and Brain hit the "Enter" key. The Overseer's desk then started to rise, revealing the hidden door. The five looked at each other and they headed downward. After passing a few doors, they finally found themselves inside the Vault 101 exit.

Tank let out a low whistle. "Damn, that's one big door." He said, noting the massive Gear-shaped vault door. "How are we gonna open that?"

"Oh, gee Tank, I don't know." Brain said, pointing at the control panel that said "Vault Door Control pod" "Maybe this?" Brain then grabbed the Lever and pulled it down.

Alarms blared, and yellow lights started flashing. A large metal object connected with the door just as Amata entered the room. "Oh…my…god…" she whispered. "You…you actually opened it!" then, a massive grinding sound was herd as the door was pulled in, and they had to cover their ears.

"You did it!" Amata said. "You guys did it, you opened the door! I didn't even think it was possible!"

"Well, you know us." Ghost said, grinning. "We tend to make the Impossible possible! But are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Amata sighed. "It's tempting…but my place is here." She said. "The Vault needs me more than you guys. I am the only one with some chance to talk some sense into my Father. Listen, if you do catch up with your Father, Tell him I'm sorry for…Jonas, my Father, for everything."

Ghost smiled. "Not that any of this is your fault, but sure." He said. "Goodbye Amata, and I hope we get to see each other again someday."

Amata Smiled, and nodded. Around here, the Vault security personal were getting close to opening the door to the Vault entrance. "Come on, we gotta go now!" Ratchet said, as she took off for the door. And soon the others followed suit.

The Guards opened the door, and chased them out. But they hesitated, and stopped when they got to the vault exit. "I'm not crazy enough to go out there! I don't care what the Overseer says!" Ghost could hear one of them shout as they hurried to close the Vault door.

"Those are the worst officers ever." Tank muttered. Soon, the five found themselves standing behind a single steel frame door. "Well, there is no turning back now." Tank said, hefting his Shotgun. "Any comments you wanna make before we go?"

"I got one." Ghost said, as he reloaded his Pistol. "I'm gonna find my Father, and find out why he left. And, depending on what it is, I'll either slap him, or hug him."

"Here's one more." Doc said, walking next to Ghost. "Once that's done, I say we start our own life out there. Maybe it's not so dangerous as people say. We can't be the only humans out there, right?"

"True," Tank said. "Well, I'll keep it simple. I'm gonna be keeping you guys in check. Someone needs to watch your asses."

"I guess I can find something to do in my spare time out there." Ratchet said, tightening her Utility belt with all her equipment. "Maybe I'll find a few things to fiddle around with."

"And If I'm lucky, we'll find a Computer." Brain said, with hopes.

Ghost smiled, and nodded. "Alright then, guys." He said, grabbing the door handle. "Let's do it."

END CHAPTER

Current Loadout

Ghost

10mm Pistol  
Trench Knife  
Police Baton

Doc

9mm custom Pistol(Extended mags)  
Police Baton

Ratchet

Combat Shotgun  
Police Baton  
6x Frag Grenades

Brain

10mm Custom SMG (Extended Mags)  
Police Baton

Tank

.32 Caliber Pistol  
Police Baton  
Riot Shotgun


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Wasteland

Co-written by 117Jorn

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas or any of its DLCs, I only bought the stuff you get in the store

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Super Mutant Speaking"**

**AN: Jorn did most of the legwork with this taking the stuff we bounced back and forth and put it together, I refined it, together achieving perfection, why does that sound wrong?**

Chapter Two: Enter the Wasteland

The five resent escapee's of Vault 101 walked down the streets of Springvale. The Town was gone, completely obliterated. All of the old houses were burned to crisps and left as hollow shells and Craters.

"Well," Ratchet said. "This was a complete waste of-"

She was interrupted as a strange metal ball with four antennae sticking out of it floated by, singing the Star Spangled banner, not even noticing them.  
The five Vault Dwellers blinked simultaneously. "What. The. Hell. Was Tha-" Brain was interrupted by the sound of a large _CRACK_ and the metal ball blasted to the right, trailing smoke.

"Shit!" Ghost shouted. "Take Cover!" the five dashed into one of the craters of houses, not taking any chances. The Metal ball tried to float back up, but another loud _CRACK_ ended its attempt and it fell to the ground.

"YEEHAW!" a loud voice shouted. "That's the third one this week!"

The five turned towards the Hills to see a figure running towards them. As he got closer, Ghost could make out a few of his features, he stood at 5'10, and he had brightly tan skin, an average muscular build, and shaggy mid-length brown hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing a long leather coat with the arms removed over a white T-shirt with hints of old dried-up blood on it, and black gloves with blue jeans and black knee-high boots with two bandoleers strapped diagonally around the torso. He also had a pair of sunglasses, but they were currently dangling around his neck on a chain. He also had a military-ish Helmet.

The boy ran up towards his resent kill. "Alright," Ghost could hear him mutter. "Let's see if I got lucky…"

Ghost decided to take a leap of faith. If this guy was hostile, then he could have shot any one of his friends with the big old rifle on his back. And he seemed more interested in the machine than them, so he got out of his cover, and walked towards him.

"Uhh, can I help you?" Ghost asked cautiously, as he approached him, his hand on his 10mm.

The teen stopped fooling around with the machine and stared at Ghost for a few moments. "Uhh, not unless you know how to salvage a Enclave Eye-bot." he replied, his own hand trailing towards a similar 10mm pistol, but equipped with a suppressor.

"Whoa, buddy." Ghost said, raising his hand in defense. "We're not here for any trouble." Around this time the others came out of cover and walked up behind Ghost.

The figure glanced at the 5-to-1 odds. "I sure hope so…" Ghost could hear the kid mutter. "Well, I guess it's best if I introduce myself. The name's Jordan. Jordan Connor. But most people around here call me by my nick-name Hunter."

"I couldn't imagine why…" Ratchet said, eyeing the large sniper rifle on Jordan's back. Jordan forced out a chuckle, despite his situation of not knowing any of them. "I call this, home defense on the go." He said as he patted his rifle on his back. "Not that I don't have a home. But who are you?"

"My name's Drake Longing." Ghost said. "But my friends call me Ghost. We all tend to use our nick-names. Over here are Allana Fortier, Doc, Deborah Marks, Ratchet, Fredric Siegler, Tank, and Fred Nelson, Brain." Ghost pointed out everyone as he stated their names.

Jordan glanced at the others, and his eyes drifted down at Doc's cleavage but he instantly blushed an interesting shade of red, and locked eyes with Doc. "You…uhh…have…uhh…nice…" he stuttered, trying, and failing to hold a blush.

"Boobs?" Doc asked while grinning playfully, only causing Jordan to Blush further, causing the others to chuckle. "Ah, don't worry. Everyone stairs at it. But remember: Look, don't touch. I'm Ghost's girl, got me?"

"I uhh, yes ma'am! I mean, yes…AHH!" Jordan replied, still stuttering as the others started to laugh.

"So what is that?" Brain asked, motioning towards the wrecked ball-like machine.

Jordan kicked the object. "This, would be an Enclave Eye-bot." he stated. "They're just here as scout's, and they constantly play that Enclave radio bullshit, and I hate 'em enough to shoot each one that heads our way. I then salvage them of anything useful. Most of the time I just get some wiring and scrap metal. But I do get lucky and find a few energy batteries and circuitry for my Pip-Boy."

"Wait, you have a Pip-boy?" Ghost asked, and sure enough, on his right arm was a single Pip-boy, but it looked more rusty, old, and square-like.  
"Yup!" He said cheerfully, bringing up his arm. "One Pip-boy 2000. though it's nice to have and all, and it's one of the few things left from my Mother…I still have to make constant maintenance on it. And it's radio signal is Crap."

"Perhaps I could take a look at it?" Brain offered and Jordan perked up. "You could fix it?" he asked.

"Kid, Brain here could make WMD's out of scrap metal and circuits." Tanks said, grinning. "I old out-dated Pip-boy is NOTHING. He's already up'd our 3000's."

"3000!" Jordan shouted, finally noticing the devices secured on their arms. "But, how did you-" then, he noticed what they were all wearing. "Hey…hey your from that Vault! Vault 101?"

Ghost nodded. "Yes." He said. "But…we didn't leave on the best of circumstances."

"Let me guess…" Jordan said, raising a hand. "'All hail the Overseer', Propaganda, all that bullshit?"

The five blinked. "How did you-"

"Know?" Jordan cut ratchet off. "Because all of the other Vault overseers were like that. Taking advantage of their occupants, and trying to act like a god. One of the reasons so many moved back to the Wastelands. Say, would ya'll like to come to Megaton with me?"

Ghost glanced at the others. "What do you guys think?" he asked.

The others exchanged looks. "Sure, why not?" Ratchet said.

"I think it be nice to get acquainted with the locals." Brain stated.

"And it could be a good place to trade." Doc said. "We should use it to exchange for some new clothes."

"Just one question:" Tank stated. "Does this place sell weapons?"

Hunter smirked. "Only the best and only weapons in Megaton." He said. "Guns, Ammo, you name it. Moire's got it."

"Then it's decided then." Ghost said as he clapped his hands once. "To Megaton! Jordan, care to lead the way?"

Hunter smiled brightly. "Just call me Hunter." He said cheerfully. "And sure, follow me!"

_A few minutes later_

After a short walk, and Hunter explaining a few things about the Wastelands, the five vault dwellers followed the wastelander to a large collection of scrap metal and walling. "Here it is!" Hunter exclaimed by raising his hands. "Welcome to Megaton. Population:…somewhere around 20 or something like that. I don't really pay that close attention."

Ghost was about to say something, when they were interrupted by a new voice. "Halt! Who goes there?"

Though the others went on alert, Jordan just sighed. "Really Josh?" he said. "You know it's me."

"I know you, Jordan." Said a figure about the same height as Jordan, with short curly hair and blue eyes, as he walked up from behind a large boulder, a .44 Magnum Revolver in his hand. "But who are they?"

"Ghost, Doc, Tank, Ratchet, and Brain." Hunter said plainly. "That's their nick-names. There from Vault 101. Fresh out of it."

Josh blinked once and lowered his gun. "101?" he asked. "Hey, a guy came by here not too long ago from there as well!"

Hunter stared at Josh for a few seconds. "Really?" he asked. "When?" Ghost then managed to maneuver his way behind Hunter without the others noticing.

"About a few hours after you left to go Eye-ball hunting." Josh said. "He stopped by, didn't look like too much a threat to me, and I let him in. Ask the Sheriff about it, he should know more."

"Did he mention his name?" Ghost asked suddenly, causing Hunter to Jump in surprise. "Gah! Where did you come from?" He exclaimed in shock.

"That's why we call him Ghost!" Tank shouted. "He won't let himself be known, unless he wants to be known!"

"What was his name?" Ghost repeated, ignoring the others. Josh scratched his chin. "I think it was…James…ya, it was James." Ghost then stiffened suddenly. "Was he a friend of yours?" Hunter asked.

"Kinda, ya." Ghost said. "He's my Father. He left Vault 101 without telling us, the Overseer went crazy and tried to kill me with my friends because of that, so we escaped. Is he still here?"

"No, sorry." Josh said. "He left a few hours ago. Don't know where, but the Sheriff should know more."

Ghost nodded, and that was when he noticed Hunter was staring at him in disbelief. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"Jordan's Father…and brother left him two years ago." Josh answered for them. "He doesn't know where they are, or where they went too."

Ghost's eyes went wide, as he looked at Hunter, who's eyes went downcast, and aimed at the ground. "W-what about his mother?" Doc asked.

"Dead." Hunter answered, to their shock. "She died a year before he left…the Raiders killed her…" he sighed and shook his head. "Enough of that topic, come on. Let's get inside. See ya later Josh." Josh nodded as Hunter lead the five into Megaton. Shortly after passing the gates, they were greeted by an African American in his late 30's or so, wearing a Sheriff Duster uniform.

"Well well." The man said. "Haven't seen Jumpsuit's like those in a long time. You've been picking up more than Eye-bots I see, eh Hunter?"

Hunter chuckled. "You know me, Sheriff." He said. "If it ain't a Raider, Slaver, Mutant, Monster, Or Enclave, it's a friend."

The Sheriff chuckled. "I suppose so." He said. "By the way, I'm Lucan Simms. But folks around here call me Sheriff."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Ghost said, with a friendly smile. "I'm Drake Longing, but most call me Ghost. With me are Allana Fortier, Doc, Deborah Marks, Ratchet, Fredric Siegler, Tank, and Fred Nelson, Brain."

Lucas smiled warmly. "Friendly _and _well mannered." He observed. "I think we'll get along just fine." He then turned to face Jordan. "Kid, I think there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Hunter said, stepping forward.

"Some guy stopped by here while you were gone." The Sheriff said. "I think Shadow already told you about it?"

Hunter nodded. "Ya, Josh said his name was James?" Lucas nodded. "Hunter, when he got here he…he asked for your dad by name."

_That _bit of information sent shivers down both Ghost _and _Hunter's spines, and the two looked at each other. "W-what did he say?" Hunter asked.

"He Just asked for Alen Connor." Lucas said. "I said he's been gone for two years, but sent him over to Moriarty's. I'd check up with him about it." Hunter nodded, as did Ghost.

"I can't help but notice, but is that a Nuclear bomb in the city square?" Brain observed as he pointed at the massive bomb in the center of the town.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lucas said. "It's been there since the town was made. It's safe, but it be nice if someone could disarm it for good. We don't want another Mister Burke coming here."

"Who?" Ratchet asked.

"Mister Burke." Jordan said. "He was some guy in a suit that stopped by here. He came to me once, trying to convince me too fix the bomb to detonate via-detonator. I lied and I said I'd agree and went straight to the Sheriff. He resisted and almost killed Lucas but I got him first." He patted the silenced pistol strapped to his holster. "This was his, and I took it as a souvenir."

"Anyways," Brain continued. "If you want, I could try to disarm it."

Lucas blinked. "You could?" he asked.

"Sir, he isn't called Brains for nothing." Ratchet said. "and I'm a demolitions _expert. _I think the two of us could disarm one bomb. So long as there's no stressful time-limit like in those action-flicks."

"Well…" Lucas said, scratching the back of his head. "If you _can _do it, I can give you 100 Cap's for the job. But go easy, please?"

"Caps?" Doc asked.

"Bottle Cap's." Hunter answered. "It's the currency here in the wastes. We don't use Pre-war money because most of that shit's been burned up so badly you couldn't use it for anything. So here in the Wastes we've adopted Bottlecaps as currency. Most notably from Nuka-Cola. Caps."

"Alright, will do!" Brain said, and Ratchet nodded. "But you wouldn't happen to have any Rad-suits we could use? Ya know for protection?"

"I do!" Hunter said. "I bought a few pairs from Moira a while ago. I'll go get them at my house. Ghost, Doc, Tank, meet me at Moriarty's Saloon. Ratchet, Brain, I'll get those suit to you ASAP."

The five nodded as they separated. Ratchet and Brain made their way to the Bomb, Hunter headed to his house, and the last three headed towards the Saloon.

"Ghost," Doc whispered as they walked. "How could your dad know someone outside the Vault?"

"I don't know, Doc." Ghost said. "Obviously Dad's been hiding a few things from me."

"Whatever it was," Tank interrupted. "He must have had his reasons. And it's probably because of those reasons he left in the first place."

Ghost sighed, and nodded. "He could have given me a Warning at the least before he tried this!" he muttered to himself.

_With Ratchet and Clank (Oops, I mean uhh…Brain)_

Brain let out a low whistle as he gazed at the massive bomb. "That's a big one." He said.

"I'll say." Ratchet said. "But what the hell are those lunatics doing?" she pointed to a collection of people bowing down to the bomb, saying things about "Retribution", "Atom" and "Cleansing"

"I don't-" Brain was interrupted as Hunter can running towards them, with two suits under his arms. "Here you guys go." He said, handing them their Rad suits. "These will protect you from the basic Rad's that bomb could give off. But be careful, alright?"

The two Nodded. "Hey Jordan?" Ratchet asked, pointing at the group of people. "What are those people doing?"

Jordan followed her finger, and let out a sigh. "_That _would be Cromwell and the Church of Atom." He said. "They believe that each atomic mass contains an entire universe, and that when an atomic mass is split many universes are created. Therefore, instead of seeing the Great War as destructive, the Church believes it was a creative and unifying holy event."

Both Brain and Ratchet both just stared at him. "That's…" Brain said, unable to find the words.

"Insane? Crazy? Ludicrous?" Hunter supplied answers.

"All of the above!" Brain and Ratchet both exclaimed. "I haven't heard bull like that since the Vault 101 Drinking restrictions!"

"I know!" Hunter said. "Anyways there are your suits, and start when you feel like it. Just _try _not to blow up the town?"

Ratchet smiled and Brain shrugged. "No promises." He said with a playful grin, and the two made their way to the bomb.

Hunter smiled as he then made his way to Moriarty's Saloon. _I think I'm starting to like these guys! _He thought as he climbed the stairs. But then a stray though re-entered his mind. _But…what did Ghost's dad want with my dad? _He thought as he stopped for just a moment, and then continued. _And isn't his dad from 101? How could they possibly know each other? _He shook that thought off. _Not now. _He thought. _Once we find out something about his dad, then we'll do something._ He then reached the top where he met back up with the other three Vault dwellers. "Alright, Ratchet and Brain are working on the bomb." He said as he walked up towards them. "Any bets as too how long it'll take 'em?"

"Five minutes, tops." Doc said.

"That quick?" Hunter asked, unbelieving. "Buddy, Brain is a child genius." Tank said. "He and Ratchet wont just Disarm the bomb, they'll dismantle it if they want too, and make hand grenades out of the scraps."

Jordan smiled, but then faced Ghost. "Ready to find some answers?" he asked, seriously. Ghost nodded, and the four entered the Bar.

It was a rather shanty bar, and there were only a few people inside. First was a short-haired redhead standing at between Jordan and Ghost's height, with blue eyes. Second was a man with long white hair, and gold eyes standing at Ghost's height, and finally was a weird-looking…thing with strange zombie-like skin.

"What the hell is that!" Doc whispered to Jordan. He just sighed. "That's Gob." He answered. "He's a Ghoul. Their people that were exposed to an ungodly amount of Radiation. But they're still people, so could you try to show some respect around him? He's kinda a friend." Doc smiled, and nodded as they approached the Bar.

"Welcome to Moriarty's Saloon," Gob said as they sat down. "What'll you have?"

Ghost took Jordan's advice, and decided to be a little friendly. "Uhh, one moment, and I'll think of something, sir."

Gob blinked once. "Wait, you're not gonna hit me?" he asked. "Yell at me? Not even Berate me a little?"

"I don't see why I should." Ghost said, with a friendly smile. Gob couldn't help but smile back. "Well, now that's a surprise!" He said, happily. "I'm used to every smoothskin in this town giving me shit 'cause I look like a corpse."

"Jordan gave us a run-down on who Ghouls are." Ghost said. "Your still human in our eyes, even if your Skin's just different."

"Well…thanks!" Gob said. "I guess I owe the kid another one…hey, Moriarty'd have my head if he saw me chargin' at a discount, but for you and your buddies', I'll risk it."  
"Thanks!" Ghost said. "But I need to ask you, have you seen a man walk in here a few hours ago? Kinda grey hair, and a beard?"

"Uh, ya actually." Gob said. "But he spoke to Moriarty, so I'd ask him about it. But hey, Hunter?" he drew the Boy's attention."I couldn't make out much…but I heard them talking about your old man, Alen."

Hunter stiffened slightly, but nodded. "Thanks Gob." He said. "See ya around."

"Right, see ya." He said as he moved to the back rooms. Then the group made their way over to Moriarty.

The Irishmen grinned as he saw the potential customers. "Well, hello there!" He said. "Collin Moriarty, At your service! Welcome to Moriarty's! My Saloon, my home, my slice of heaven in this backwoods little burg. If you got the Cap's, I've got your pleasure. Sit down, and make yourselves comfortable. Your troubles are a thing of the past."

"Cut the Intro, Moriarty." Hunter said, sitting down in one of the stools. Doc and Ghost took seats on the other two stools, Tank had to stand. "Right now, We want answers."

"Oh? And what could they be?" Moriarty asked. Hunter was about to answer, but Ghost did it for him. "I'm looking for my Father." He said. "A middle aged guy, Sheriff said he sent him your way, that he was looking for a guy named Alen?"

Moriarty's eyes narrowed, but then they went wide. "My god…" he muttered. "Your that little baby boy, all grown up. Persistent little bastard, Then and know it would seem. It's been a long time, kid. Oh, your daddy passed through here, alright. Got what he came for, asked around for Jordan's Dad, and left. I'm assuming you'll be going after him?"

Ghost blinked at what Moriarty had just said. "Wha? But…me and dad were born in 101…that's impossible…"

"Apparently, he lied." Hunter said, before redirecting his gaze at Moriarty. "Where did he go, and what did you tell him about dad?" he demanded.

"Kid, you know the rules." Moriarty said. "Information like that's expensive. 100 Caps. No less."

"Dammit, Moriarty." Hunter muttered. "This is the first lead I've got on my dad in the last two years!"

"I'm sorry, it's just how it works!" Moriarty said. "No caps, no deal."

Hunter growled slightly, and he then leaned back in his chair in frustration. "Where the hell am I gonna find 100 Caps." He muttered.

Just then, Ratchet and Brain busted into the saloon, looks of triumph in their faces. Brain was still in his Rad suit, while Ratchet had her's under her left arm. "We fucking did it!" Ratchet shouted in excitement.

"What, you disarmed that thing already?" Hunter asked incredulously as he glanced at his watch. "Holy Crap! It's only been two minutes! You really are good!"

"Hey, we try." Ratchet said, and handed Ghost a heavy bag that made a jingling sound. "100 Caps, right here." She said. "What do ya think?"

Ghost blinked, and he glanced at Hunter, who also glanced at him, their eyes then locked on the bag, then back to each other. "Seriously…" Hunter said. "What are the odds?"

Ghost wasted no time in handing Moriarty the Caps. "Alright, spill it." He said. "100 Caps, now what did my dad come here for?"

"Alright." Moriarty said. "Here it is. Your dad stopped by alright, the first thing he asked for was if I've seen Alen recently. I told him it's been two years since I last saw the guy, but I told him where he was heading. Galaxy News Radio. That's where I sent him."

Hunter gave Moriarty a death glare. "You knew where my Father was, all…this…time…." He growled out, "and you didn't TELL ME?"

"Whoa, laddie, I was only following your Dad's last request!" he said, raising his hands. "Your dad told me not to tell you where he went until you turned 18! But seeing your 17 now, I guess it doesn't matter now, doesn't it?"

Hunter's grip on the bar table was so tight Ghost could hear the wood start to crack, until Hunter finally calmed down, and relaxed. "Fine, whatever." He said as he got out of his chair, and left, followed by Ghost and his friends.

When they exited the Bar, the sun was already beginning to set. "So…now what?" Ratchet asked.

Hunter and Ghost both walked up to the side of the walkway and leaned against the railing, watching the sunset. "We go after my Father." Ghost said. "Simple as that."

"I agree." Hunter said. "We will…but not now."

"What?" Ghost said, starting to get a little angry, but Hunter met his gaze. "Ghost, I want to find out what happened to my Father just as much as you want to find out about yours." He admitted. "But no offence, just look at you and your friends! You are not ready for what's out there in the Capital Wasteland! You just got a few pistols, Shotguns, and SMG and a handful of grenades. You'll be eaten alive out there. And you have _no _idea what could be out there, but I do." He the stood straight. "We will follow your respective fathers, but not today." He said. "Before we even go anywhere near D.C, I need to get you guys ready for anything you could fight out there. Mole Rats, Mirelurk's, Super Mutants, Raiders, Talon Company, Enclave, and even Deathclaws. And We really need to work on your weapons…and armor." He pointed at their Vault 101 Jumpsuits.

As much as Ghost wanted to go on ahead chasing after his Father…he knew Hunter was right about this. They barely knew how to use their guns, they didn't know Jack-shit about their surroundings, and their 101 suits weren't the best to wear when dealing with bullets.

"Alright, your right." Ghost admitted. "Damn, why do you keep reminding me of me?" Hunter let out a light chuckle. "I guess great minds think alike, eh Ghost?" he said. "So just being sure, I'm a member of Squad 101 now, right?"

"Squad 101?" Tank asked, incredulously. Hunter let out a sheepish smile. "Just a name for your team I came up with." He said. "What do you think?"

"Squad 101…" Ghost said, trying the word out, and grinned. "I like it. An Hunter?" he extended out his hand. "Welcome to the team." Hunter grinned and he accepted the handshake. "Well, now that we got that out of the way." Hunter said. "Let's go ahead and work on our equipment problem. And I know just where to go."

_Craterside Supply_

Hunter lead the five Vault dwellers into a shanty old building made out of airplane parts. Inside the group was greeted by young woman with short red hair and brown eyes. "Oh, Jordan!" she said with a cheerful, Canadian accent. "There you are! Oh, and I see you have some friends! Hey, are they from that Vault?"

Jordan smiled. "That's right Moira." He said. "Guys, meet Moira Brown. Closest thing to a Mother I have now. When my Dad and Matthew left, she paid some of the rent off of the house I lived in until it was officially mine."

"Oh, it was nothing!" Moira said. "I was always friends with your Parents, I couldn't let you live on the streets!"

Jordan smiled. "And I'm grateful for it." He said. "Moira, meet Ghost, Doc, Ratchet, Tank, and Brain." He pointed them out, and then later mentioned their real names. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Moira said, cheerfully. "It's so nice to see Jordan make new friends, he deserves them for helping me make my Wasteland Survival guide."

"Wasteland Survival guide?" Brain asked, raising an eyebrow. Moira nodded. "Yup!" she said. "I'm the author of the famous Wasteland survival guide. But I couldn't have done it without Jordan here!"

Hunter sighed. "Though I will admit, it wasn't easy." He said.

"Why's that?" Ghost asked, interested. Jordan sighed again as he sat down into a chair. "Well, obviously that project required a lot of research, right?" he said, and the five nodded.

"Well, let's start at the beginning." He said. "First, she wanted me to find food and medicine at the old Super Duper Mart…"

For the next few hours, Jordan explained how he helped Moira write the Wasteland survival guide. From the Super Duper mart battle, the time he contracted Rad sickness, the mine field, the Mole Rat Repellant (He slipped Ghost the ingredients when Moira wasn't looking), the Mirelurk nest camera, the injuries (he showed the Scars across his back as proof), Rivet city research, the Robco Mainframe incident, and the Arlington Library battle.

When he was finished with his tale, the others just stared at him. "All that, just for a book?" Ghost asked incredulously.

"It's not all bad." Hunter said, standing up. "Three Dog at the Galaxy News Radio said it's a good read, and helpful. And trust me, if he says its good, its good. Anyways, Moira, we got something for you to do."

"What is it?" Moira asked.

"I need you to make some Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuits like that one you made a few years ago." Hunter said. "We need five in total."

"Armored 101 Jumpsuit?" Tank asked in disbelief. Hunter nodded. "An Armored 101 Jumpsuit, is a modified Vault-tech jumpsuit with added armor from the standard Leather armor, mixed with an underlying of light metal and Leather. It's effective in repelling light-arms fire raging from standard pistols and such. It's a good suit to have." Hunter explained everything about it.

Ghost looked at his friends, and they all nodded. "Alright, we'll do it." He said.

"Okay!" Moira said. "But I'll need those Jumpsuits your wearing now, but don't worry, you can use the old Merc outfits I have in the back." The five nodded, and one by one they entered the back room, and exited with a new attire on, and their suit under their arm.

Ghost came out wearing a large black vest with a red long sleeved undershirt and black pants. Doc came out wearing A blue and gray outfit, that was ripped and torn in several placed like the elbows and knees, and yet again her suit presenter her cleavage perfectly, once again causing everyone else to laugh at Hunter's flustered expressions.

Next to exit was Brain wearing a long faded/blued black leather coat with the arms removed, worn over a white t-shirt with a dust mask worn around his neck, with a thick mesh around the wrists and shoulders.

After Brain was Ratchet who was wearing a dirty white tanktop with and brown cargo pants, tucked into shin-high army boots, her utility belt was strapped around her waist.

Finally, Tank exited wearing a long leather coat with the arms removed, worn over a white t-shirt, a pair of stitched and reinforced pants with chains around the ankles and a pair of army boots. The pants look like they may have been sewn together by different pieces of fabric.

Hunter let out a small chuckle. "You all look like a group of Mercenaries." He said.

"Your one to talk." Ratchet said, indicating his suit was very similar to some of their own clothing.

"Touché." Hunter said, with a Grin. Shortly after, the six left the Craterside shop, but not without buying a few minor things like food, and medical supplies. Along with a Laser Pistol for Brain with some Energy batteries for it.

"Well, it's getting late." Hunter said as he stretched. "I think it's time to head over to my house."

_A few minutes later_

"Well, here we are!" Hunter announced as he and the Vault dwellers stepped into his house. "Home Sweet Home!"

Compared to other houses in Megaton, Ghost would admit, his house was rather clean. They first stepped into the living room. There was a Decorated red Rug on the floor under a Coffee table, and a pair of orange chairs. To the side of the room, there lied a workbench, that had a strange bomb-looking device lying on top of it, the bench lied next to a large olive green couch. In the far left Corner there was an old green chair next to a set of six lockers. Built next to the living room was a small kitchen, with just a sink, a refrigerator, and a few steel shelves with boxed food on them.

Tank let out a low whistle. As they walked in. "Nice place!"

Hunter smiled. "Thanks, guys!" he said. "Upstairs I have a science station, a few more chairs, an old Nuka-Cola dispenser, and also one second…DOGMEAT!*whistles*"

No sooner, down the stairs came a German Sheppard who ran down and tackled Hunter and started licking his face. Jordan started laughing as he tried to push him off. "H-hey, Dog meat, I missed you too!" Hunter said as he got the dog off him. "Guys, meet Dog meat. My trusty K-9 Companion. He's been by my side for a little over two years now, not long after my Dad and bro left. Say Hi Dog meat." Dog Meat Barked once.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Doc instantly deteriorated into her 'girley' phase and started petting Dog Meat's face. "Where did you find him?"

"Some old junkyard." Hunter said. "I don't know what happened to his original owner, but ever since then, he's been following me unless I say stay. He was shy around new people when I first met him, but after bringing him here, he's warmed up to new people…unless their raiders, Slavers, or such."

Hunter then stood up. "By the way, if you're looking for new weapons, go upstairs into the room marked: the Shack. It's where I keep all of my weapons and Ammo I've collected in my travels. Also, I think I have something that fits your friend Tank just fine." Tank blinked as he ran upstairs.

3…2…1…"HOLY SHIT!" Tank shouted. There was a commotion upstairs and soon Tank came running back down, and strapped to his back was a 5mm Gatling machine gun. Tank was grinning like mad. "Where did you get this!" he shouted.

"Got it off a Super Mutant Brute." Hunter replied. "Tough to take down, but you just gotta aim at the right areas to take 'em down. The rest of you can help yourselves to what I got in there, but for now, ya'll should get some shut-eye. Unfortunately, I only got one bed. Ghost, Doc, I don't think you'll have a problem sharing?"

Doc blushed for just a moment. "No problem." Ghost said as they headed up stairs. "Ratchet, you can use the couch, Brain, Tank, you two can use my spare sleeping bags." Hunter said as he got into a closet and pulled out two sleeping bags and an assortment of pillows and blankets.

"What about you?" Ratchet asked, noticing only two bags. Hunter just shrugged. "I'll use a chair, pillow and Blanket." He said as he handed them their bags and blankets. "I've slept in worse."

the trio looked at each other and shrugged as they got into their sleeping positions. Hunter meanwhile grabbed a blanket and a pillow and sat down on a chair, and kicked his feet on the coffee table as he covered himself up. "See ya'll in the Morning!" he shouted as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Jordan's Room_

"How are you doing?" Ghost asked Doc as she laid down next to him on the bed.

"Tired more than anything," Doc admitted "It's been such a long day, so much has happened, how about you?"

Ghost sighed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck "Confused," He stated "And scared, I wonder just how much dad lied to me, what he wasn't telling me."

Doc smiled softly as she held him to her, despite his outward calmness and natural leadership, inside she could see how scared he was "It's alright Drake," She whispered softly "We'll get the answers, we always do, no matter what we'll find your dad."

She could feel him smile into her neck as he kissed her jaw making her moan softly at the sensation "I know, what was he thinking running from us?" Ghost asked teasingly "Maybe he thought I'd be too distracted by you?"

Doc let out a soft moan feeling his hands trail along her body '_What about the other's?_' She thought and was about to say something right until she felt him kiss her '_Ah fuck it all._'

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3: School's Out

Co-written by 117Jorn

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas or any of its DLCs, I only bought the stuff you get in the store

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Super Mutant Speaking"**

**AN: **

_Chapter 3: School's Out_

_The Next Morning_

_Jordan's Room_

_Ghost and Doc's room_

Ghost groaned as the sun light from the window hit his closed eyes, waking him up. He felt a familiar weight lying next to him, and he turned his head to see Doc lying next to him, a calm expression on her sleeping face….and he then realized either of them were wearing much at all.

_'Damn'_ Ghost thought. '_I sure hope the others got some sleep through all that noise we made last night.'_

At this time, Doc started to stir, and her purple eyes fluttered open. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Ghost said, with a grin and Doc happily returned.

"Ah, Morning." She said. "Last night was amazing."

"You were amazing." Ghost said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I just hope the others could sleep last night. We _did _make a bit of a racket."

Doc just shrugged. "They had to get some sleep." She said, as she returned the kiss on his lips. "Hey, if we're lucky the walls are soundproof."

_Living Room_

Unfortunately for them, the walls were not soundproof, and Tank, Ratchet, and Brain barley managed to get some sleep last night. However, somehow Hunter slept soundly as if none of that racket was even happening.

Tank could only take a pillow and cover his head, however Ratchet and Brain couldn't take it, so they took off to find something to get them to sleep. Maybe rent a room or something with the Caps Hunter split between them.

When they came back, they were both Drunk, and Ratchet was carrying a crate that had the letters H.H.G painted on the front. But they collapsed into their respective sleeping positions after putting the crate down.

Once morning struck, Tank was the first to wake up. He folded away his sleeping bag, and his first mission was to wake up Hunter.

"Hunter." He said to the young wastelander. "Hunter! Wake up, it's morning!" He didn't reply, and he was still asleep.

"Hunter, Wake up!" he said, more loudly and he started shaking him. Now Hunter started to react. "Who, what, whaa?" he said as his eyes snapped open. "Tank? What is it?"

"Kid, how the _hell _did you sleep through that?" Tank demanded, pointing his thumb upstairs.

"What?" Hunter shouted. "Hang on one second." He then pulled out a pair of black things out of his hears that were kinda shaped like corks. "Alright, what did you say?" he said.

Tank just stared at him for a few moments. "You…had…earplugs…the whole time…" he muttered. "and you didn't…TELL US?"

"I only had one pair!" Hunter said, getting out of his chair. "But if you want some, I'll see if I can get more!"

"Thank you." Tank said. Around this time, Brain and Ratchet finally woke up, moaning and groaning. "Uhh…what happened last night?" Ratchet moaned as she sat up from the couch.

"Hell…I don't…know…" Brain said.

"You two went outside to find some way to sleep." Tank said. "When you came back, you were both Drunk as shit, and you brought _that _back with you." He pointed at the crate.

Both Ratchet and Brian glanced at each other and them all huddled around the crate with Hunter and Tank.

"…you open in." Ratchet said.

"No you open it!" Brain said.

"Hey' I'm not opening it!" Tank said.

"Fine, _I'll _open it." Hunter said as he grabbed the crate, and pulled it open.

Inside, were about 20 grenades, which appeared to be Frag grenades. But they had painted white crosses on them.

"The hell are these?" Hunter said, picking up one of the grenades.

"I don't know." Tank said, hefting two. "They look like ordinary Frag grenades, but…"

"What's that?" Ghost's voice said behind Hunter, and Hunter jumped in surprise. "Dammit Ghost!" Hunter exclaimed, almost dropping one of the grenades. "You need to stop doing that!"

"You'll get use to it, kid." Doc said as she walked down the stairs.

"So, I assume that you two had a good night sleep?" Brain said, with a raised eyebrow.

Doc blushed, and Ghost scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well it…just sorta happened." Doc said. "I hope you guys still managed to sleep though."

"Oh no, it was _fine._" Tank said sarcastically. "It was easy to sleep hearing your two best friends moaning, groaning, and shouts of sex upstairs!"

"For me it was." Hunter said, "I had earplugs."

"You had earplugs, and didn't TELL US!" Brain shouted, and Hunter raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I only had one pair." He said.

"Why do you have those in the first place?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's just say the worst thing you could hear in the Wasteland would be the noise of your own _Parents _doing it upstairs." Hunter answered with a shiver at the end, as did the others.

"So, what are these?" Doc asked, picking up one of the mysterious grenades.

"I don't know…" Hunter said, looking at his. "What's say we find out?"

_Later_

_Outside Megaton_

Hunter pulled the pin for the Grenade. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted and he tossed the grenade forward.

Four Seconds passed, and then suddenly there was a massive explosion, sending dust everywhere causing the group to cover their eyes. "SHIIIIT!" Ghost shouted.

Once the dust settled. The six looked at the direction of the grenade, to find a miniaturized Mushroom cloud where it detonated.

"Ho-Ly. SHIT!" Hunter shouted. "You…you guys just made a Mini-nuke Grenade! I didn't think it was possible!"

"The first thing you should know about our group, buddy." Tank said, his eyes still fixed on the cloud. "We make the Impossible possible."

"Ratchet, Brain," Ghost started holding a hand over his heart "You are no longer allowed to tinker while drunk unless under supervision, holy mother of god I need new pants."

_One Week Later_

It had been one week since the boys and girls from Vault 101 had reached Megaton. With the help from Hunter, Moira, and even the Sheriff, they managed to train the five in everything they needed to know, from weapons training, field repairs, explosives, Computers, and survival tactics that they didn't know.

In the meantime, thanks to some assistance from Moira, she and Hunter managed to sound-proof Ghost and Doc's room much to the other's thanks. And Doc has been stocking up on Birth control supplies from Nova.

Also, the five vault dwellers also taught a few things of their own. More specifically Ghost had been teaching Hunter a few of his tips on Stealth.

Ratchet and Brain helped in fixing the Water pipeline problem, and Tank was learning more about heavy weapons and other things while Doc was busy working with Doc Church the two of them exchanging medical knowhow while helping out the locals, although they did have to do some stitches after a short spar between Hunter and Ghost where Hunter learned just how sharp Ghost's knife was.

After a little over a week, their Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuits were finished, much to the five's please. Moira even went out of the way in customizing their new Color patterns for them. Ghost's now had a Dark green, Black, and tan Cameo pattern, Doc's was white with a red trim, Tank's was a Steel Grey color with a black trim along the shoulders and back, Ratchet's was Brown with a Tan mixed into it, and Brain's was Blue with a Red trim.

With their new suits of armor, and some good training under their belts with enough supplies to last for a long time, it was finally time to see if they were ready.

Hunter gazed down the scopes of his Sniper Rifle, with the other five Vault dwellers crouched down low behind him in a trench. He was observing through his scopes a large building. Specifically, it was a School.

Springvale Elementary school. It was a shattered old mess, but Hunter knew it's interior was still intact. Making it the perfect outpost for Raiders.

Hunter had explained what was going on. For the last few weeks before he met up with the others, he was observing some strange Raider activity at the school. He could see Raider Caravans occasionally stop by, and deliver food, Water, and other supplies. Most notably what seemed like digging materials.

Whatever they were doing in there, they were putting a stop to it. How? By blowing the whole school apart with the C4 Charges they bought from Moira.

"Well, what do you see?" Ghost asked suddenly, once again surprising Hunter.

"Gah…Dammit Ghost!" Hunter whispered. "Stop doing that!"

"Well, what do you see?" Ghost asked again, completely ignoring him.

Hunter just sighed. "Alright, there are two ways into the school." He explained. "The first way is through the front door, which surprisingly isn't that heavily guarded. The second route is through a large crater that was blasted into the side of the school, but there are about five or so Raiders guarding it. Armed with Assault rifles and pistols."

"So should we take the front door?" Ghost asked. Hunter nodded. "But first we need to be sure it's not trapped or anything." He said. "Have Ratchet and Brain move ahead. Once they give the all clear, we'll move up."

Ghost nodded, and issued the orders to the others. Brain and Ratchet quickly sprinted over to the front door, and started checking it for Traps.

Once they gave the all-clear, the rest of the squad moved forward. When they reached the door, they all traded out for their respective Close-quarter weapons. Hunter had a Chinese Assault Rifle, Ghost had a Infiltrator (A customized assault rifle with the stock removed, and equipped with an added suppressor and scope), Doc and Ratchet had Combat shotguns, Brain had his 10mm SMG, and Tank had his Riot shotgun.

Hunter pulled back the Arming lever for his rifle. "Let's do it." He said, and he opened the door, and moved in first.

oOoOoOoOo

When Hunter opened the door, he was the first one in, followed by Doc, then Ghost, Ratchet, Brain and finally Tank.

What they found inside horrified them.

Inside was a massive…cage. Inside the cage…there were bodies. Mangled corpses of nothing more than burnt skeletons. That alone made the Vault wonderers wanna hurl. But it only got worse. Next to the cage were more bodies…these ones still having some flesh on them. They were…nailed to the wall. Some of them had their limbs ripped off, heads…legs…they were gone. But the blood stains were still there, a dried up river of blood emitted from the body's, and running across the floor. And the worst thing was, there were even bodies hanging from the ceiling. Being held up by their limbs in chains.

For Doc, it was too much. She started feeling sick, and no later emptied the contents of her stomach, and almost immediately Ghost was on her side.

"How….could someone do this?" she whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Their Raiders." Hunter answered coldly. "They don't give a fucking damn about anyone other than themselves. They kill, torture, and even rape just for amusement. And this is what they do to the bodies." He gestured to the mess in front of them. "This is just a taste at how twisted the Wasteland can get." He said. "If you can't get past this fucked-up shit, you'll never survive out there." Hunter then started walking towards a door, and stopped. "I hear voices." He said.

The others soon snapped out of it, and continued with the task at hand. Ratchet wasted no time in planting the first Demo charge near the cage.

Ghost then peeked outside the door. Just one Raider. He opened the door further, removed the safety on his Infiltrator, aimed and fired a quick suppressed 3 round burst.

The rounds hit dead on, impacting on the head. The Raider dropped like a sack of bricks."Clear." he said. Hunter nodded, and they crossed the hallway and into what looked like a teachers' lounge.

Hunter inspected a large refrigerator, and checked what was inside. In It was some boxed food. He quickly grabbed it and slid it into his backpack. "It's best to grab whatever you can out here." He said. "Food, Water, Ammo, if you can carry it, grab it." He then checked the Raider's body, and retrieved a box of .32 ammo, and a .32 Pistol.

As they continued through the school, they quickly and silently took out the Raiders one by one, while placing demo charges throughout the school in critical placed.

We then moved upstairs where Brain killed a Guard dog, and Ghost silently killed a Raider with a sawed-off shotgun. While looting the Raider's body of weapons and Ammo, Ghost found something else.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up what he found. The first thing looked like a key that was marked: "School basement key", and the second was what appeared to be a computer note.

"This could tell us what they want here." Hunter said. "Can your Pipboy use it?"

"I can try." Brain said, snatching the note from Ghost's hand and slotting into his Pipboy. "Ok," he said. "Here it is."

"_Hit a goddamned hive of ants In the tunnel._" Brain read out loud. "_Bastards ate seven of our best diggers before we could block off the way in. We need to find some way to poison them so we can keep digging and blast into that Vault. If we don't get there soon, I think I'm gonna end up like Boppo. Except it won't be the Sheriff or that kid popping me, it'll be my own men._"

"The Vault…" Doc whispered. "They were trying to bust into 101!"

"Not anymore, they're not." Hunter said."We're gonna stop 'em."

"Oh, I wonder who they meant by that damn kid?" Tank said, gazing at Hunter.

"Well…let's just say I've already killed more than a fair share of Raiders." Jordan said.

"Hang on, their more." Brain said as the others continued listening.

"_Some of the Scab's got tired of digging the tunnel, and started using mines to get into the caves. Not a half bad idea, the explosions nearly knocked the building apart. We got a new window on the side of the building ha-ha. I'm gonna have the boys knock over a Caravan for some more explosives. But we'll have to use fewer explosives or else someone from Megaton will come looking._"

"Hu." Hunter said. "And here I thought that shaking was just some seismic activity."

"Still not finished." Brain said and continued reading.

"_Boppo died like a bitch. He didn't have half a bad idea setting up in here. We had a good idea picking off Caravans and Traders on their way in and out of Megaton. But he was stupid enough to raid the town. Dumbass…he deserved the bullet he got from that kid._"

"Ha." Hunter said. "I remember that day. Some raider went charging in alone like he was crazy."

"How'd you take him out?" Tank asked.

"Two in the chest, one in the head." Hunter said, patting his Hunting rifle.

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" Brain said.

"_Anyways, their sweeter water to be had here. That Damn Vault is what we should be trying to get into, not that Rag-ass town. If we can get in there, ain't one of us gonna want for the rest of our lives._"

"So that's their plan?" Ghost said, once Brain was finished. "Bust into 101? Well they got another thing coming."

"Damn right!" Tank said pumping his Shotgun. "We're gonna show them what happens when you try to mess with our old home!"

The others nodded. "Alright, let's finish this then." Ghost said. "Let's head for the basement, and plant the last charges."

They made their way downstairs where they found the door to the basement. One problem, it was guarded by three Raiders, and we couldn't sneak by them without them noticing us.

"I think it's time to go loud." Ghost said as he drew out a Frag Grenade. Hunter nodded in approval.

Ghost pulled the pin, and tossed the grenade in. It landed just next to one of the Raider's feet. The Raider looked down, and his eyes went wide. "Oh Shi-" the Raider was cut off as the grenade went off in a large explosion instantly killing him and his buddies.

"Whelp, they know we're here now." Hunter said as he primed his Assault rifle's lever. "Let's kick it up a notch."

oOoOoOoOo

Raiders in the basement herd the large explosion, and they quickly ran towards where the noise came from.

Suddenly, three raiders running towards the door heard a loud spinning sound. Just as they were about to pass another door, it was kicked open by a figure that they could swear was a super mutant, with its 5mm Gatling cannon spinning. "EAT THIS YOU PSYCO'S!" The beast _roared _as he pulled the trigger and the 5mm Tracer Bullets came streaming out. The Raiders didn't stand a chance as they were cut to pieces.

As Tank slowly moved forward shooting any Raider that moved, the rest of the team split up to engage different targets.

_With Ratchet_

Ratchet fired her grenade rifle at a collection of Raiders, and 40mm Grenade detonated in the center of the group sending them flying. She then reloaded her rifle, but holstered It in favor for her Combat shotgun, where she jumped over her cover of a few overturned school desks and fired her shotgun at the Raiders before her, screaming her battle cry. "Take this you Bastards!" she shouted as she pulled the trigger. Three shots blasted from her shotgun, easily cutting through Raider after Raider as she ran through the basement halls.

_With Brain, Tank and Doc_

Brain and Doc walked calmly behind Tank, firing at whatever Tank missed. Brain covered Tank's right flank, firing his Laser pistol disintegrating a good number of Raiders, while Doc took the left with her Shotgun keeping the other Raider's heads down. "Ya know, this is a little too easy!" Brain said as he shot his Laser Pistol again, incinerating a Raider's head.

"I know what you mean!" Tank said as he reloaded his Gatling with a new box of ammo, and Doc covered him. "These guys are not nearly as tough as I thought they'd be!"

"I guess Hunter's training really did pay off!" Doc said as she finished off a Raider with a Shot in the head.

_With Ghost_

Five Raiders ran down the hallways to meet the enemy (**117Jorn: Wow, are they deaf? Do they not **_**hear **_**the screams of terror from their allies? DragonKnightRyu: They're Raiders, to them screams of horror is the dinner bell)**. Suddenly, the one Raider following the group screamed, and the other four turned to see their friend be stabbed by a shadowy figure from behind. They turned to fight him, but as quickly as he appeared, he vanished. Suddenly, a flash of light, and another Raider fell to the ground with a bullet in his brain.

The last three Raiders fired their guns at where the flash emanated, only hitting nothing. Suddenly, the second Raider screamed as his throat was slit, and a knife was tossed into the second's skull.

The figure then kicked the last Raider in the stomach, and then punched him square in the face. As the Raider stumbled back, the figure pulled the knife out of the Raider's skull, and drove it into the Raider's chest. Slowly, and painfully, the Raider died.

Ghost sighed as the Raider's body hit the floor, and retrieved his knife. "It never ends." He whispered to no one as he disappeared into the shadows once more.

_With Hunter_

Hunter lay in wait at the end of the Hallway not covered by the rest of the squad, he was holding his sniper rifle in his hands the gun resting on an upturned desk waiting for the Raiders to come. The first Raider sprinted around the corner and Hunter's finger twitched followed by a loud 'crack' with the Raider's head exploding in a gory mess.

The following Raider didn't have time to stop as he hurled around the corner only to meet a powerful .308 Caliber bullet as it flew through the air meeting his face. Another Raider fired blindly around the corner as Hunter ducked behind the desk and put his Sniper Rifle down and pulled out his Chinese Assault Rifle along with a Frag Grenade.

Pulling the pin on the Frag Grenade Hunter threw it down the hallway next to the cross section the Raiders were holed up in. A Raider shouted in pain as the grenade exploded pelting him with shrapnel. Hearing the shout Hunter jumped over the desk and charged forward his rifle snapped up as a Raider turned the corner and fired a three-round burst impacting on the Raider's head, another Raider popped around the corner firing his rifle as Hunter dropped to his knees sliding on the ground firing at the Raider filling him full of lead.

As he slowed in his sliding he leapt back up to his feet dropping his rifle as he reached over his shoulder and whipped out his Machete Gladius swinging it as the Last Raider turned the corner beheading the man in a single strike.

He then ducked just in time missing a round from a Hunting Rifle, and he turned to face another Raider preparing to fire another shot Hunter ran forward, ducking again avoiding another shot, and he then jumped up, his Machete drawn, and stabbed the raider through the throat. As the Raider died, Hunter kicked the Raider back. "That was for my Mother you assholes." he muttered to himself as he put his Machete away, and drew his Assault rifle again, and continued forward.

_Ghost_

Ghost quickly slipped through the halls his feet moving with practiced ease as he found one of the central support, once he had found it he pulled off his pack and rooted around a bit before smirking and pulling out a block of C4 explosive '_Oh yeah, love this shit._' He thought as he primed it and fastened it to the pillar '_one more then the last two will go into the cave closing it off._'

"_Ghost all the Raiders seem to have been eliminated._" Hunter reported, Brain had attuned all of their Pipboys together effectively giving the group unhackable wireless radios to communicate with each other with "_We found the cave to the tunnel._"

"Right on my way." Ghost replied breaking out into a careful jog priming and throwing a block of C4 as he moved onto another support pillar. "See anything?" He asked as he joined the others.

"Nothing." Tank rumbled "But Hunter says he hears some mutant ants further down."

"Right, I'll take point," Ghost said "Hunter you're behind me followed by Tank, Doc, Ratchet, Brain you three are on rear guard."

The group nodded as Ghost descended into Tunnel that the Raiders had painstakingly dug his Infiltrator held at the ready as his eyes swept to left and right looking for any threats, they entered a large chamber with no visible way to continue forward "Looks like this is as far as it goes." Hunter said looking around "We also have some more C4 here."

"Grab it and prime it to explode," Ghost ordered "We're bringing this place down."

"Contact left." Tank said as he Leveled his minigun in the said area "I think we have ants people."

"We have more on the right!" Brain warned pulling out his 10mm submachine gun.

"Back to back!" Ghost shouted as the squad placed their backs against each other as Giant Ants began to appear from the various nooks and crannies in the cave.

"Shit, now those are big fucking bugs." Ratchet swore as she stared wide eyed at the swarm of ants.

"Individually they're not that hard to deal with." Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah, what about when their grouped up like this?" Doc asked nervously "Yeah I thought so." She moaned as Hunter remained silent.

"Keep calm," Ghost soothed as they continued to eye the massing swarm of ants "WEAPONS FREE GET TO THE ENTRANCE!" He roared as the swarm lunged towards them.

At his word everyone opened up with their weapons unleashing a hailstorm of hot lead "Frag Out!" Ratchet shouted lobbing a grenade into the group which exploded sending ant parts flying.

"Reloading!" Tank warned as he dropped the empty clip before quickly replacing it with a fresh one and started the minigun up again.

They slowly worked their way back to the entrance of the tunnels Ghost quickly placed his two remaining C4 charged at the bottle neck entry attuning them to his second detonator as Tank continued unloading his minigun into the crowd of Ants "Out of ammo!" Tank shouted as his Minigun spun without shooting any bullets before dropping it behind him and pulling out his riot shotgun.

"Charges primed fall back!" Ghost shouted as everyone fell back behind the door closing it as Ghost hit the button causing the building to shake as it could quite easily be seen it was going to collapse "GET OUT OF HERE!" Ghost roared as everyone sprinted to the Tank pausing only long enough to pick up his discarded minigun "Fire in the hole!" Came Ghost's cry as soon as they were out of the building as two more explosions rocked the building causing it to implode on itself.

"I _love_ the smell of explosives in the morning!" Ratchet shouted in exuberance pumping her fist into the air as everyone else collapsed to the ground with Doc leaning against Ghost closing her eyes.

Tank grinned as he looked over the building "Ya know, I think I could get used to this." He mused looking over at everyone else who all had the satisfied grins on their faces.

"Why do _you_ think I do this for a living?" Asked Hunter chuckling.

"Ya know," Ghost started as he looked out over the Wasteland seeing the sun beginning to set "I think we really could make a difference doing this. It wouldn't start big, but eventually... eventually change will happen."

Doc grinned up at her lover "Got that right," She agreed kissing him "And everyone will eventually start doing it themselves as well, all those little things will add up."

"Cleaning out the Capital Wasteland one Raider, Slaver or idiot at a time." Brain continued.

Ratchet slugged him lightly on the shoulder "Bringing death to the wicked and aid to the pure." She added her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Making sure people don't give up on the good fight _or_ lose people they love." Hunter said adding his own piece.

"All the while... we're sitting here making sappy poems." Tank finished making everyone laugh "C'mon, I'm hungry and there is a Brahminburger calling out my name like a lover would!"

Everyone chuckled at the large blond and stood up heading back to Megaton "So stock up on supplies tomorrow and GNR the next day?" Ghost asked looking at everyone "Or should we leave as soon as we get the supplies?"

"ASAP!" Ratchet shouted "No offense but dammit I wanna travel!"

"Tomorrow it is." Doc agreed "And don't any of you guys dare try arguing, because girls always win!"

Another laughed rippled through the group as Ghost put his arm around Doc and pulled her close as they walked up the hill to Megaton the sun setting behind them closing off yet another, soon to be, average day for Squad 101.

END Chapter

Weapon Load-out:

Ghost

Silenced 10mm Pistol  
Trench Knife  
Police Baton  
Infiltrator  
Mole-Rat Repellant stick (The one that makes their heads explode)  
4 C4 Plastic Explosive Satchels  
2 Detonators

3 Holy hand Grenades

Doc

9mm custom Pistol(Extended mags)  
Police Baton  
Combat Shotgun  
Chinese Officer sword  
Combat Knife

3 Holy Hand Grenades

Ratchet

Combat Shotgun  
Police Baton  
6x Frag Grenades  
6x Frag mines  
2x Bottlecap mine

4 Holy Hand Grenades

Grenade Rifle

Brain

10mm Custom SMG (Extended Mags)  
Police Baton  
Switchblade  
.44 Magnum  
Assault rifle

4 Holy Hand Grenades

Laser Pistol

Tank

.32 Caliber Pistol  
Police Baton  
Riot Shotgun  
Minigun

3 Holy Hand Grenades

Hunter

10mm Silenced pistol  
Custom Hunting rifle (Sniper Scope)  
Custom Sniper rifle (painted black)  
Machete gladius  
3 Frag Grenades  
Chinese assault rifle

3 Holy Hand Grenades


	4. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


End file.
